In a telecommunications context, connector blocks are connected to cables that feed subscribers while other connector blocks are connected to cables that are fed from a service provider center. To make the electrical connection between the subscriber block and the service provider block, an electrical conductor (e.g., a jumper wire) may be inserted in each connector block to complete the electrical circuit. Typically an electrical conductor (“conductor”) can be connected, disconnected, and reconnected several times as the subscriber's needs change.
The basic components of a connector block typically include a plurality of housing assemblies, where each housing assembly includes a housing, an insulation displacement connector (IDC) element disposed within the housing, and an access cover connected to the housing. The IDC element is used to make an electrical connection with a conductor that is partially disposed within the housing in order to complete the electrical circuit between the subscriber block and service provider block. The IDC element displaces the insulation from a portion of the conductor when the conductor is inserted into a slot within the IDC element. An electrical contact is then made between the conductive surface of the IDC element and the conductive core of the electrical conductor.
The access cover is moveable between an open position and a closed position. In one type of connector block (“Type A”), a conductor is fed into an opening in an access cover, and as the access cover is moved from its open position to its closed position, the conductor moves into the respective housing and contacts the IDC element disposed in the housing. After electrical contact is made between the conductor and IDC element and the access cover is in a closed position, the conductor extends from the access cover. In a Type A connector block, a portion of the conductor disposed within the access cover moves therewith. If the access cover is opened, the electrical connection between the conductor and the IDC element will likely be disrupted because the conductor moves with the access cover and as a result, may no longer be in contact with the IDC element. A disrupted electrical connection between the IDC element and the conductor results in a disrupted electrical circuit (between the service provider and the subscriber), and therefore disrupted service for the subscriber.
In another type of connector block (“Type B”), a conductor is initially fed into an opening in the housing and then into an opening (or “recess”) in an access cover (when the access cover is in its open position). As the access cover moves from its open position to its closed position, the portion of the conductor moving through the opening in the access cover is severed from the main part of the conductor. As a result, the conductor is no longer disposed within the opening in the access cover. After the access cover is in its closed position, the conductor contacts the IDC element disposed within the respective housing of the access cover and an electrical connection is made between the conductor and the IDC element. The conductor extends from the opening in the housing rather than the access cover, as in a Type A connector block. Because the conductor is no longer disposed with the access cover in a Type B connector block, the conductor will likely remain in contact with the IDC element if the access cover is moved into its open position after the electrical connection is made.
In both types of connector blocks, the IDC element disposed within the housing of the connector block is accessible when the access cover is in its open position. When the access cover is in its open position, the IDC element may be exposed to environmental hazards, such as moisture. It is typically preferred that the access cover remain in a closed position after an electrical connection is made between the conductor and IDC element in order to protect the electrical connection from environmental hazards. Of course, the access cover may be opened for maintenance purposes. As demonstrated by the Type A connector block, it may also important that the access cover of each housing assembly of a connector block remain in a closed position after an electrical connection between a conductor and IDC element in order to help prevent the circuit from becoming disrupted.
A securing mechanism, such as a latching mechanism, is typically used to fix the access cover in a closed position. However, in some existing connector blocks, if the securing mechanism is damaged, it may be desirable to replace the entire access cover, or the entire housing assembly may be unusable because the access cover will not be able to maintain its closed position. In some connector block designs, it may be difficult to replace the access cover.
When a connector block is used in the telecommunications context, a plurality of connector blocks are typically mounted in a central location, such as a telecommunications closet, an outdoor cabinet, an aerial terminal or closure, or other common use applications. Oftentimes, thousands of electrical circuits between the subscribers and service provider are completed in the central location. It may be important to mark a circuit, or a series of circuits, to distinguish the circuit from other circuits in the central location. For example, it may be important to mark circuits providing telecommunications services to a hospital or police station so that those circuits are easily identifiable.